1. Field of Invention
The present invention concerns an improved electronic type speedometer assembly utilizing an electric motor and more specifically to mounting means for the motor by a pivotal latch member resiliently attached by integral living hinge to a stationary support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, all automobile speedometers were mechanically operated devices normally using a rotating cable to effect an angular position of a pointer which overlies an indicia indication face. These have been referred to as analog type instruments. Lately, electronic speedometers have been used which have a screen or the like on which a digital display of vehicle speed is shown. However, a large segment of the public prefers the analog type speedometer with a rotative pointer. This application is concerned with an electronic type speedometer with a motor to position a pointer.
In the subject improved speedometer, a small electric motor having a flange is mounted against a frame with a motor shaft extending therefrom to the pointer. The flange is positioned by means of frame pins extending through flange openings. The flange is secured to the frame by means of pivotal latches attached to frame supports by thinned living hinge portions.